


The End of the Game

by ari_writes_things



Category: Little Misfortune (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, KillMonday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_writes_things/pseuds/ari_writes_things
Summary: Little Misfortune is a wonderful child from a not so wonderful family. She goes on misadventures with him, but in the end learns a painful secret.





	1. The End of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I made, so I apologize if there's any errors with continuity or spelling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Misfortune learns that she died and is very upset.

In the countryside of Sweden lies a home of a young child with not-so-wonderful parents; her father was nowhere to be found and the mother was an irresponsible adult. She meets a bodiless voice she appropriately names Mr. Voice. Together they go on wonderful misadventures to find the alluring "Eternal Happiness". However, when she arrived home, she realized that 8-year-old little Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez died in a fatal car accident near her home, where her journey began and ended.

Little Misfortune weeps near her dying corpse wondering how this had all happened, her face covered in shame and pain. She hears the clicking against the rocky pavement, as if something was coming closer. She looks up to see a foreboding figure, standing on the overside of the body; a tall furry humanoid demon with a human skull and tall antlers, he wears a dark blue cape that's draped over him.  
"M-Morgo?" She mumbled, her tears clogging her voice. "Why are you here?"  
He stood silently, finding the most appropriate answer, but being the straightforward demon he was, he replied, "You're dead, Misfortune. I'm sorry."  
Misfortune was confused. It was obvious, but she was there, looking at her corpse. "I don't get it, I'm still here! I can't be really dead!"  
It emotionally pained Morgo to see her like this. This poor girl has been through so much pain and loneliness. He thought by having her have some fun with him, she would be happier without knowing the truth. But hiding the truth only made things much more grievous and agonizing.  
He leans down to her. "Misfortune, I must tell you something very important."  
She wipes her tears away and looks at him angrily. "No! I don't wanna hear it! You've lied to me about everything! You were mean to me! You made Benji run away! He was my friend and is probably dead because of you!"  
He remembers it all. The fight between him and the fox Benjamin ended in Benjamin using his staff, but after the blinding light, he was never seen again. Not even Morgo knows where he went.  
"Misfortune, I…" He paused, uncertain of anything anymore. "I wanted you to have fun before-"  
"Before what, Mr. Voice?!" She screamed at him. "Before I die?! Before I get eaten?! Just go away!" Her face was flushed pure red from anger and tears forming even more. Her gross sobbing made Morgo even more guilty, an emotion that he's never felt before. He's learned the word from his other victims, but this was the very first time he felt it. He gets up and did as she asks; to leave her alone. He slightly lifts his cape and walks to where he came from. 

Not without leaving a few black crows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could stop reading it here and call it endgame, but for some recovery fluff, read the next to chapters :)


	2. The Reality of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misfortune finds something to do.

The farmer was doing their job and the dirty pool water laid still with little maggots swimming around. The ambulance has already carried her body inside the van to somewhere far away. Misfortune can still see her mother weeping. She walks up to her and tells her mother, "Mommy, I'm sorry I couldn't get your Eternal Happiness. But you don't have to be sad, you always told me that you should be happy even when you're sad." She wants to hold her mother's hand, but it simply fazes through, making her heart shatter even more. Despite this, Misfortune smiles at her. "Mommy, I'm gonna be okay! I'll still be around, so you don't have to be lonely anymore!" She looks around her pockets, but there was nothing there. "Damnit, I wish I could give you some glitter. Glitter always makes me feel better." She giggles. After speaking to her, she reveals her face and feels composure. It's the first time she's ever seen her mother's face. Misfortune looks like her.  
She gasps. "Mommy? Mommy can you hear me?" She exclaims. But hope fades has she simply walks to the house. "Mommy?" She whispers. Depression finally weighs down on her. She's always lied about being happy. She hated it when her parents fight or her father beating them both up. She hated feeling alone. She hated that she was the weird kid.  
She hated living in this cruel world. So much so she repressed those emotions. She gave in to her sadness. 

Misfortune just wanted to be loved.

Twilight had turn into dusk. With nowhere left to turn, she decided to find Benjamin. Maybe he could fix this mess. She went on her way to Phantasmagoria, and in her way inside, she saw the real event; there were many more attractions and rides like a ferris wheel, apple bobbing, and twice as more people than when she first visited. Misfortune was amazed, but noticed a few things that were different: the prank that Morgo scared her with was actually a demonic Jack-in-the-box decoration, the shooting game was actually ducks, the whack-a-mole game used gophers, the fortune-teller was untouched, and there was actually candy in the vending machine.  
Misfortune made it to the dock and waited for the ferryman. But, there was no ferryman. Instead, it was an attraction for young couples and the like. Using her "ninja skills" she hopped to one that a couple were going to use and jump off at the moment she reached the other island.  
As she reached near the island, the boatman was about to make a u-turn. At that moment, she jumped into the cold water. Her body was shocked for sure, but it was necessary to reach the island. Her body was shivering and the gusts of wind made it worse.  
"Oh, I hope I don't catch a cold." She thought to herself.  
She walks deep into the woods and finds the cabin that Benjamin once stayed. She lightens up and runs to knock on the door. "Benjamin! Benjamin! It's me, Misfortune!" She calls as she knocks on the door. "Open up!" She stops, then looks at the window and sees that it's completely abandoned; there was nothing inside, as if no one resided here.  
She steps out of the cabin's porch and stand there idly with a blank expression on her face. Her breathing becomes shallow and crouches on her knees, covering her face. "What's even happening?" She whimpered. "I don't know what's real. I wish someone taught me how to feel." She starts to cry again. That's all she could do.

Cold and alone again.


	3. The Eternal Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than the last two! I wanted their discussion to be longer, but it sounded really drawn out.

It was a clear night sky, the stars were shining brightly and the moonlight gave enough light for Misfortune to see. She was walking on a naturally made path; a path that she once walked on before with Mr. Voice. She rubbed her legs and upper arms to make herself warm. Her teeth started to chatter from the drafts. She stopped in her tracks and crouches, too cold to press forward. Then she lies on the dirt in defeat, lost all hope and gave in to cold isolation.  
In the wilderness, it may seem like seconds, but who knows? It might've been hours. "It could've been worse," she thought to herself. "It could be raining right now and I'd be wet. I hate being wet." Her body went to shivering, even her plaid coat can't keep her warm. She closed her eyes and slowly succumbed into a deep slumber, hoping that all of this craziness was just a nightmare.

As she was waking up, she was resting on something warm and fuzzy, like a cat. There was a familiar sound coming from the fur, it sounded like a heartbeat. It was quite soothing to Misfortune, as a heartbeat is often associated with a mother's love. Her eyes began to open, but they still hurt from all the crying. Her hands reached around and a voice spoke to her.  
"Misfortune? Misfortune?" It was a voice she never expected to hear, Morgo's voice. A warm welcoming call, but it lied behind deceit. "You're awake!" He was relieved. Misfortune tried to struggle her way out of his grasp, but being how exhausted she was, she could only gently push him away. Her head still lied on his chest. "Hey, now, don't do that." He said. "Little ladies shouldn't be pushing their rescuer."  
"Go away." She mumbled, her face being buried into his fur. It was quite nice, her nose wasn't cold anymore.  
"And where will you turn to when I do?" She shook her head with no reply. He sighed. Morgo held her gently against him in hopes she'd settle down, but she continued to struggle softly. As she did, he could feel something wet; she was crying again. "Misfortune," he cooed. "I need to tell you something very important." Misfortune finally stopped moving and listened to what he has to say. "You were right. All of it. I lied to you. I purposely lead you to danger. I did want to eat you. But the more time I spend with you, the more I realized that I couldn't commit to my plan. You were too unique to be simply costumed."  
Misfortune looked up at his skeletal head, with her eyes all puffy. "What are you talking about now? Is this more of your lies?" She pouted.  
"No. I'm being honest. I truly enjoyed your company, I wanted you to be mine forever. The more times that fox came around, the more determined I was to keep you away from him."  
"Why though?" To Misfortune, his feelings were too complex for a little lady to understand. He had a hard time explaining how he felt. Love. Love for little Misfortune.  
"I'm trying to say that I want you to be my friend forever. We can play all the games we want. You don't have to be sad with your pathetic parents. I've made you happier than they could ever." He puts unclipped his cape and puts it down for Misfortune to sit on, revealing his muscular body. "Misfortune, I want you to be honest with me." There was a long pause for Misfortune to be ready for his question, then she nodded. "First question, are you happy right now?"  
Misfortune thinks for a while. "No, many things are making me confused. I want to be happy again and stop faking to be happy."  
"Second question, do you feel loved?"  
She thinks again. "No, mommy isn't listening to me. She always ignores me, but she didn't hear me when I really wanted her to."  
"Last question, have you ever lied to a friend?"  
"Yes, remember that time I told you about Charlene? I told you that she still thinks my Daddy picks me up from school."  
"Yes, I remember that." Misfortune giggles. "Now, Misfortune, what if I told you I could make you happy and loved?"  
She looks at him suspiciously. "I'll never trust you. You're a bully, Morgo."  
He was hurt, but the truth hurts sometimes. "And you're right to do that. But, Misfortune, even bullies can change. Do you believe that?" She ponders his question. She's never heard anything like that before. She remains silent to his question. "Bullies can change because they learn how to love. You could even be one, but because you felt love in your heart, so you chose not to be."  
She perked up to him. "Well, my teachers tell me that bullying is wrong." She made a sudden connection that didn't seem right. "But, Morgo, why did Mommy and Daddy fight so much? Don't they love each other?"  
He didn't know what to say, he doesn't have anyone to call "mother" or "father", let alone understand the true feelings of a pure loving household. "I don't have an answer for your question. Maybe, if they were fighting, they don't love each other. But I know that you changed me for good, Misfortune. I want to care for you with love and merriment, you deserve all of it."  
He gently caresses her head. "I did want the Eternal Happiness, but that's fake isn't it?" She mutters sorrowfully. Morgo felt regret for the first time. He's heard it from everyone, for as long as he's lived, but had not truly experience this emotion.  
"Oh, but it is! The Eternal Happiness can be achieved. We can give it to each other, but I need you to trust me again."  
Her face lights up, but uncertainty wavers over her. "You need Happiness, too, Morgo?" She tilts her head in curiosity.  
He nods. "Without you, I would be sad forever. Your my first friend I've ever made, you truly are." He looks away from her in shame, but looks right back as soon as he develops courage. "Misfortune, I am so sorry I made you hurt. I'm sorry I made you angry, confused, and sad. I promise to never do it again." He picks her up into a warm embrace. Misfortune never realized how soft his fur was, like was like sleeping on a new blanket she saw in stores. She always wanted those.  
She looked at him. "You have to promise not to trick any more people then to your games."  
"I promise."  
"And you have to stop eating the children."  
"Er, Misfortune, I'll starve if I don't eat."  
Her face lightens up. "Don't worry, we'll find something else to eat!"  
It warmed Morgo's heart to see her smile again, he went back to using his playful persona. "Well, then, if you can find me something to eat, I'll stop, deal?"  
She giggles. "Deal!"

He puts her down and puts on his cape before dusting it off. Then he reaches his hand for Misfortune. Morgo then uses his dark magic to open a mysterious portal.  
"Morgo, where are we going?" She asks innocently.  
"We're going home. Our new home."  
Misfortune looks at him blankly. Our new home? A new happy family? What did that mean? "Morgo, does that mean we're dating?"  
Morgo was shocked and disgusted. "What?! No!" He leans down to her. "I love you like a parent to a child. It's like playing house; I'm the Daddy and you're my baby." He chuckles. "Does that make sense?"  
She giggles. "I think you're too old to be a Daddy, but okay!"  
He picks her up the they walk towards the portal. Misfortune still asking so many questions, as it was in the nature of a child. "Does that mean I can call you 'Daddy'?"  
"If you want, it's totally fine with me."  
"Am I gonna look like you?" She asked with concern. "I really like my face and hair, but I guess having horns would be pretty cool!" Her eyes sparkled with anticipation about her new lifestyle.  
He chuckled. "Of course, you'll be who you are now, but no horns. I'll think of something, especially a new change of wardrobe. I'll make you look like a princess, just like you wanted!"  
She gasps. "Really?!" She grew giddy and excited.  
"I'll show you when we get there, my Lady Misfortune."


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not necessary to read, but fun to impersonate! :)

_You, over there read this, you're probably wondering what happened in the end of this imagined story should Misfortune and I become a family. Well, I'll tell you. _

_I have given her a new change of clothes, something to match the aesthetic of crows with a red jewel choker. She seems to like it. We've went through a few dresses before we settled on this one. Where we've gone to, I can't tell you. But rest assured, we're quite content with our lives. I've taken the liberty of changing her name to Lady Misfortune R.H _ _Morgosdottir. It's quite a long name._

_Now about this new diet… well, let's say there's lots of newspapers about the rapid decline in deer population._


End file.
